Terror Mask
Terror Mask The Terror Mask (also known as All the World's Evil) is the Sacred Gear that was created by Yahweh, the Biblical God. It was created for the sole purpose of containing the evil in men's heart History When humanity as whole start to forsake God's word, evil began to grow in the heart of men and women alike. Over the course of time, evil grew as human start to commit heinous deeds to their hearts content. Those collection of dark desire then form into an entity. Not knowing what to do, the entity do only one thing; corrupt and seduce. As more and more human over-indulge themselves in their own desire, so does his power grows. God,seeing that humanity was corrupted decided to kill every single last human(save for a few who were still faithful to him) by bringing a great flood. Due to the massive decrease in worshippers, his power was greatly reduced and was defeated by Yahweh with ease.Yahweh, decided to seal the entity into a mask as to rub salt into the wound. Appearance As the name suggest, the Terror Mask is a mask that was made from six substance that is paradoxical in nature. The mask itself has a simplistic design with a small obsidian gemstone embedded deeply into the forehead. It has two different variation. (An on/off sort of thing) When off it looks like a bone bleached mask that has a small obsidian gem in the forehead. It gives an aura that cause any supernatural or natural being would feel intense, irrational fear. being in it's mere presence is enough to send low-to-mid class creature running . When it is on, the mask would turn demonic in design and the wearer gain tribal tattoo all over their body. The aura it carries would increase by a tenfold. The generated aura is strong enough to send low-tier god running. Only those of strong will and people who are perceived as ally by the user wouldn't be affected. Personality "His insides should be on the outside." The entity in the mask is crass,vulgar and has a morbid sense of humor. He is also very sarcastic and enjoy making fun of others who are weaker than him.For example, he make it his mission to insult every one of his host as he consider it as incentive for them to get stronger. He is also very sadistic as he laugh at others in pain. For example:when his host's arm was chopped off, he laugh in delight. Despite all his bad qualities, he cared enough of his host as he tried to give him advice on training his body. But he greatly prefer his host dying just so he doesn't have to be stuck with another human. He also possessed a begrudging respect to Yahweh as he was the only one who could rival him in terms of power and influence. Abilities The Terror Mask increase the user's natural physical ability to the point of being supernatural. The user would gain a large increase in muscle and gain a monstrous-like appearance. The user would then gain the same aura that cause any supernatural or natural being feel intense, irrational fear. The mere presence is enough to send low-to-mid class creature running. Same thing is applied when it is turned on. The user also gain the ability to regenerate lost limbs and heal at an exponential rate. Grave and serious wounds like dismemberment would only take several seconds to heal. Form Blank Form:The default form that a user will attain. This form increases his/her muscle mass at an exponential rate;effectively turning one into a behemoth of muscle. It grants durability and strength on the border of superhuman. Balance Breaker:Truth of Reality This form turn the user into a hideous monster of muscle and armor plating made of his own bones. Gain enhanced senses;smell,sight and hearing. Reduced intelligent and lack of control. "Through the darkest night" "Past the brightest day" "No heroes shall escape my sight" "All villians fall before my might" "All the world's evil" Weakness Blood:Lack of blood prevents this Gear's activation. Holy element Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Jusasisafool Category:Fanon Genderless Characters